Di algo
by Cristy1994
Summary: Ella es todo lo que él quiere, pero también es todo lo que no puede tener.


**NA** **:** Aquí dejo un pequeño OS dedicado a mi amiga Montse. Sé que tenías ganas de leer algo de drama, así que he escrito algo rápido que espero que sirva para saciar tu hambre de historias dramione bien dramáticas.  
Con todo mi amor para ti y todas esas personas que siempre están ahí.

PD: Recomiendo leer escuchando "Say something" de A great big world y Christina Aguilera :)

* * *

 **Di algo.**

* * *

Era bien entrada la madrugada. Draco mantenía la vista fija en una de las tantas vitrinas de aquel lugar repleto de cachivaches y cosas inservibles. Había murmurado unas débiles palabras que Hermione había interpretado como una pobre despedida. Ella había fruncido el ceño y lo había mirado sin comprender absolutamente nada. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral a medida que observaba su pálido e impasible rostro. Bajo la tenue luz de aquella habitación, Hermione pudo observar unas ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos. Él giró levemente la cabeza, dejando ver sus ahora mucho más marcados pómulos. La mirada perdida le daba un aspecto enfermo.  
Ella tragó saliva. Tendría que decir algo pronto.

—¿Cómo? —logró susurrar, albergando la esperanza de haberlo malinterpretado.

Pero él no repitió sus palabras. En cambio, siguió mirando a la nada como si nadie hubiera hablado. Hermione carraspeó débilmente para aclararse la seca garganta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, intentando no sonar demasiado rota. Pero su voz se quebró en contra de su voluntad.

Él seguía sin tener intención de moverse o responder a sus preguntas. Y Hermione no podía entenderlo. ¿La había citado en la sala de los Menesteres a esas horas sólo para decirle que lo suyo –lo que quiera que tuvieran– se había acabado, y ni siquiera iba a darle una explicación?

Hermione miró hacia otro lado, recuerdos de sus esporádicos y ardientes encuentros saturándole la mente. Cerró los ojos. Ambos sabían que no estaba bien, ella misma se había planteado cesar aquellos incoherentes y estúpidos acercamientos desde el primer día. Pero aunque era consciente de que aquello terminaría llegando tarde o temprano, no lo vio venir. O no quiso verlo.  
Apretó los ojos y llenó sus pulmones de aire. Exhaló lentamente antes de volver a mirarlo. El silencio era demoledor.

—Draco… —Ella observó un leve cambio en la expresión de sus ojos cuando lo llamó por su nombre por primera vez, pero seguía con los labios apretados en una fina línea—. Draco, di algo.

Ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla.  
Indiferente. Insensible.

—Draco, por favor —repitió ella, sus ojos empezando a humedecerse. Su ignorancia dolía mil veces más que cualquier verdad que pudiera decirle a la cara. Ella ya la sabría, de sobra.

Él seguía mirando a un punto por encima de su cabeza. Ella no podía apartar la mirada de él. Tampoco podía ignorar por más tiempo todos esos recuerdos. Absurdos, ilógicos cuando pensaba en ellos a solas. Pero sus manos siempre habían logrado hacer que se olvidara de todo, rompiendo sus esquemas y odiándolo por ello. Rodeando su cuerpo con más firmeza. Presionando sus labios con más fuerza. Y de repente el bien y el mal siempre se habían vuelto algo completamente relativo. ¿Cómo iba a ser malo sentirlo de esa manera entre sus piernas, si cada vez que dejaba un reguero de saliva sobre su cuerpo se le erizaba el vello y la hacía estremecer?  
Y ahora lo único que obtenía de él era desprecio. ¿Acaso había olvidado todo eso? ¿Es que no había significado nada para él?

Hermione tragó saliva forzosamente al percatarse de que acababa de encontrar las respuestas para sus propias preguntas. Por supuesto que no había significado nada para él. Sólo la había utilizado, como se suponía que ella también debía haberlo utilizado a él. Porque aquello no iba a ninguna parte. Porque no tenía que enamorarse. Se odió por ello. Por estúpida. Por insensata.  
Pero no iba a dejar que se fuera sin decir una palabra. Por el poco amor propio que quedaba en ella después de aquello, él iba a darle una respuesta.  
Hermione se acercó poco a poco a él, salvando la distancia que los separaba. Ahora sus cuerpos se encontraban a escasos centímetros. Ella miró hacia arriba, buscando su mirada. Y por primera vez él apretó los labios con más fuerza y clavó unos cansados ojos grisáceos en los suyos. Hermione no supo si habían pasado minutos o segundos, pero el silencio era demasiado confuso. Y el hecho de que él no dijera una palabra había despertado una descontrolada y desconocida ira dentro de ella que empezó a invadir cada parte de su cuerpo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que había golpeado su pecho con las manos abiertas y lo había empujado unos pasos atrás. Podía sentir la sangre fluyendo a borbotones por sus mejillas, las gruesas lágrimas rodando por su rostro de repente. Volvió a acercarse a él sólo para volver a empujarlo. La rabia la cegaba, los recuerdos la hastiaban. Y el silencio la enloquecía.

—¡Di algo! —exclamó, cerrando los puños de las manos y golpeando su pecho por tercera vez—. ¡Di algo!

Con cada golpe que daba se sentía más y más pequeña. Más insignificante, más confusa.  
Él la estaba dejando hacer. Su rostro férreo, los ojos cerrados.  
Y ella lo golpeó de nuevo, y varias veces más. Había empezado a gimotear, había perdido toda la razón. Pero no podía hacerle eso. No podía irse sin más. No, no.

Una de las veces que tuvo que avanzar para volver a llegar a él, las fuerzas le fallaron y se desplomó. Los brazos de él evitaron su caída, y de repente Hermione se vio envuelta en ellos. Draco la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que se le hacía difícil respirar. Ella siguió sollozando en su pecho mientras los fríos labios de Draco se posaban en su frente y los dedos de una mano se enredaban en su pelo. Hermione se sentía menos frágil en sus brazos, pero sabía que terminaría yéndose, dejándola ahí, rota e inservible, como todas esas otras cosas que los rodeaban.  
No sabía si sería capaz de articular palabra, pero tomó aire e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por lograrlo.

—Draco —murmuró, la voz quebrada de nuevo—, di algo… por favor.

Él suspiró contra su piel. Su gélido aliento la hizo estremecer.

—Sabías que pasaría —susurró al fin. Ella cerró los húmedos ojos. Lo sabía—. Alargarlo sólo será peor para los dos. —Hermione se mordió un labio. Lo sabía.

Ella sintió su cuerpo quebrarse un poco cuando sus brazos dejaron de sostenerla. Sabía que seguía frente a ella, pero era incapaz de volver a abrir los ojos. Sintió un escalofrío cuando sus dedos índice y pulgar sostuvieron su barbilla y la hicieron alzar la cabeza. Sintió otro par de labios sobre los suyos. Los presionaron en un suave beso que puso fin a aquel absurdo. Cuando él empezó a separarse, ella no pidió más. Ya se había explicado. Ya podía irse. Ya podía dejarla.  
Un dolor en el pecho apareció al escuchar cómo se alejaba. Era lo mejor para ambos.  
La puerta chirrió al abrirse, pero ella no se dio la vuelta para mirarlo marchar. Tres, cuatro, cinco segundos estuvo sosteniéndola. Tal vez esperaba que le rogara que volviera, quizás sólo sujetaba la puerta pensando que ella caminaría tras él. Pero ella seguía donde la había dejado, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro empapado. Ella sólo quería volver a escuchar la puerta cerrarse porque, como un eufemismo, así podría terminar de poner el maldito punto y final a aquello.

La puerta volvió a chirriar unos segundos antes de cerrarse por completo.  
Se había acabado.  
Ahora sólo debía encontrar la manera de recoger cada trocito de ella y volver a recomponerse antes de salir de allí, aunque algo le decía que él se había llevado consigo uno de recuerdo. Sin permiso. Una parte de ella sin la cual no estaba completa.  
Y tal vez sólo debía aprender a vivir sin ella.  
Quizás sólo debía aprender a vivir sin él.


End file.
